In a distributed data storage system, data can be stored in multiple databases. Various applications from business users, data scientists, analysts or developers can access the data. Each application can correspond to a specific user or a specific group of users. Each user or group of users can have particular access privileges to certain portions of the data. Various data security policies can specify which user can access which data. Each database can be associated with a respective policy component that controls access privileges to that database. The databases in the distributed data storage system can be located virtually or physically separate from one another. Accordingly, the multiple databases can correspond to multiple policy components that work separately from one another. In a distributed data storage system that includes multiple and separate policy components each policy component may need to be configured individually.